Memory Loss
by Engrish Mastar
Summary: Patrick looses his memory. Two-part short story
1. Part 1

Memory loss Part 1 (My very first fan fic - be nice! But I don't mind constructive criticism)

A quick note: This is my style of writing, because I am not great at descriptive writing and I prefer it in script form. You can comment on it, but you can't change me)

Narrator: Ahh... Bikini Bottom. Home of Jellyfish fields. Today is just one of the days of the jellyfish mating season, and love is in the air. Wait! Who is that? Spongebob? Let's hope he does not disturb the baby Jellyfish...

Spongebob: Come on Patrick! Baby Blue is getting away!

Patrick: _-Pant, pant (has been chasing after Spongebob)-_ You... go on ahead... I don't get these baby jellies anyway.

Spongebob: _-Waggles finger in a telling-off sort of way-_ Now Patrick... you know babies have the best jelly... mmm... _-Runs off to chase baby jellyfish-_

Patrick: All tastes the same to me, and there are plenty of good jellyfish here. Spongebob? Spongebob? -_Runs high-speed to catch up with Spongebob_-

Spongebob: - Catches jellyfish - Patrick! I got him! _-Dances- _

Patrick: _-Runs so fast that he passes Spongebob-_

Spongebob: Patrick! No! You're running too fast! You're gonna fall off that cliff! You lost your brain there once, remember! NOOOOO!!

Patrick: _-Falls off cliff- _AHHHHHHHH!! _-Crashing noise-_

Spongebob: _-Chases after and jumps off, using pants as a parachute. He drifts slowly to the bottom to find Patrick upside-down with head squished- _NOOOOO!! Patrick are you O.K.?

Patrick: Uh?

Spongebob: _-Takes Patrick off the ground and puts him the right way up-_ Patrick are you O.K.?

Patrick: Who?

Spongebob: What?

Patrick: Huh?

Spongebob: Patrick?

Patrick: Who? _-Looks around for a Patrick- _What's a patrick? Uhh... who are you?

Spongebob: You're Patrick. I'm Spongebob.

Patrick: Spoooongebooob... Nice to meet you Spongebob. Nice... uhh... thingy.

Spongebob: What?

Patrick: In your hand.

Spongebob: My jellyfishing net? Thanks!

Patrick: No problem. Well I'll be going now.

Spongebob: WAIT! Where?

Patrick: Ummm...

Spongebob: Just as I suspected - memory loss.

Patrick: Memory what?

Spongebob: _-Gasp- _IT'S WORSE THAN I THOUGHT!! Wait a sec, I forgot, you're still dumb!

Patrick: WHAT!? How dare you call me dumb! I dunno who you are, but you're going down!

Spongebob: No! Wait! Patrick! Don't!

Patrick: I don't think that Patrick is even my name... uhh... really!

Spongebob: Why?

Patrick: Because you called me that! You dumb-err-caller!

Spongebob: Well you are! Or did you forget that too?

Patrick: Forget? I didn't forget nothin'.

Spongebob: Where do you live?

Patrick: Umm... in a tree?

Spongebob: Nope.

Patrick: Hmmm... a castle.

Spongebob: Nope.

Patrick: Darn. Oh, I know! With you

Spongebob: What?

Patrick: Come on! Let's go to your house. You lead the way!

Spongebob: _-sigh-_

_-The pair go to Spongebob's Pineapple-_

Patrick: A pineapple? _-Bursts out laughing-_

Spongebob: Yes... Patrick?

Patrick: Don't call me that.

Spongebob: O.K... I need to visit a friend. Will you stay here for a while?

Patrick: Umm... I guess so.

Spongebob: Great! I'll be back _-Runs off high speed-_

_-End of Part 1-_


	2. Part 2

Memory Loss Part 2

Spongebob: Sandy! Sandy!

Sandy: Spongebob?

Spongebob: Sandy! Oh Sandy! Patrick and I were chasing jellyfish and then he ran to chase me and then he fell off a cliff and then he was on his head and then I called him dumb and then-

Sandy: Shush Spongebob! What is the problem?

Spongebob: Patrick lost his memory! _-cries-_ Oh Sandy, I dunno what to do! Can you invent a memory bringer backer or something?

Sandy: I don't know...

Spongebob: Oh please Sandy! You gotta try, I dunno what to do!

Sandy: O.K. Spongebob. I'll see what I can do.

_Back at Sandy's treedome._

Sandy: _-Rummages through belongings- _Hmm... Aha!

Spongebob: You got one?

Sandy: Yep! I invented one a while ago. Do you mind being my dummy? I need to test it out first. _-Zaps Spongebob- _Spongebob?

Spongebob: Who? _-Looks around for a Spongebob-_

Sandy: Good. I can see that's working, then.

Spongebob: What's working? OH MY NEPTUNE YOU'VE GOT A GUN!!

Sandy: Spongebob!

Spongebob: _-Tries to escape- _I've got a bowl on my head! AHHHHHH!!

Sandy: _-Zaps Spongebob-_

Spongebob: Ouch! Wh... wh... what?

Sandy: Spongebob, you alright?

Spongebob: I think so. Sandy, what just happened?

Sandy: I used this mind-ray to erase and refill your memory.

Spongebob: Is that possible?

Sandy: Yes - but no time for a science lesson now Spongebob, we gotta go!

_Meanwhile, in town, Patrick takes and icecream from a little kid and makes him cry. Patrick gets slapped by his mum:_

Mum: What on the sea floor are you doing? You evil man!

Patrick: Hey, it's a free country. I can do what I want.

Mum: And where did you learn that?

Patrick: From that guy _-Points-_

Guy: Take this brochure, mam. Remember people, it's a Free Country©! You can do what you like in a Free Country©!

Mum: That guy is selling holidays. Holidays in a leisure park called Free Country©. Get your facts right, and get some money, you stupid layabout! _-Walks off-_

Patrick: Huh?

_Back at the Pineapple:_

Spongebob: Patrick's gone! And he left a note: _Dear Spongebob, if that is your reel name, you wil never sea me again. Goodby._

Sandy: Awww, Patrick! That stupid li'l critter! We gotta find him.

Spongebob: OH MY NEPTUNE!

Sandy: What?

Spongebob: He took a bite out of the pineapple! Right! That's it! I'm gonna find him.

_Back in town, Sandy and Spongebob find Patrick crying about himself being 'stupid' and a 'layabout'._

Sponegbob: Patrick?

Patrick: Oh no, not you again. And you brought a squirrel friend. You dumber caller. I don't know what your going to gain from finding me. But whatever, I know this is a scam. I figured it all out. I'm not Patrick, you're not Spongebob, and I bet that's not even a squirrel.

Spongebob: But - you are Patrick and I am Spongebob an that is a squirrel - called Sandy! You gotta belive me, Patrick!

Patrick: No way! There is absolutely no way, not a chance, that I am going to fall for your stupid, stupid trick. I repeat, I am not going to call you Spongebob.

Sandy: _-Zaps Patrick-_

Patrick: Hi Spongebob!

_-The End-_


End file.
